muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Muppets TV spots
Parking images MupComercial-01.jpg MupComercial-02.jpg MupComercial-03.jpg MupComercial-04.jpg Who-Are-The-Muppets_(1).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(2).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(3).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(4).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(5).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(6).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(7).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(8).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(9).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(10).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(11).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(12).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(13).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(14).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(15).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(16).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(17).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(18).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(19).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(20).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(21).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(22).png Who-Are-The-Muppets_(23).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (1).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (2).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (3).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (4).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (5).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (6).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (7).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (8).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (9).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (10).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (11).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (12).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (13).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (14).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (15).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (16).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (17).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (18).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (19).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (20).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (21).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (22).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (23).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (24).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (25).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (26).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (27).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (28).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (29).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (30).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (31).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (32).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (33).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (34).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (35).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (36).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (37).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (38).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (39).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (40).png File:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (41).png muppetstv.png muppetstv2.png tv3.png tv4.png tv5.png tv6.png tv7.png tv8.png tv9.png tv10.png tv11.png tv12.png Picture 13.png Picture 14.png Picture 15.png Picture 16.png Picture 17.png Picture 18.png Picture 19.png Picture 20.png Picture 21.png Picture 22.png Picture 23.png Picture 24.png Picture 25.png Picture 26.png Picture 27.png Picture 28.png Picture 29.png Picture 30.png Picture 31.png Picture 32.png Picture 33.png Picture 34.png Song title Err, I know, as we've often discussed, that despite our focus we don't need to necessarily overly concern ourselves with "Think of the children" mentality when it comes to language, if it's a quote or otherwise relevant. However, for the Cee-Lo Green song, since it's background music, would anyone mind if I asterix it? I know it will sound prudish, but it took me aback when I saw it (especially nestled as it is above all the soothing character pics), and I'm not sure to what extent it's that essential really (if needed in this case, a Wikipedia link to the song page, to clarify that the actual title is indeed the full profanity, would seem appropriate). Thoughts? --- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:51, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :I was thinking the same thing. Not that I'm offended, but I was also kinda shocked to see that on a Muppets page. The song itself doesn't have that much relevance anyway, since in the trailer it is just background music, so I feel that in this case, the word should be censored (or atleast have two of the letters asterixed like in this example). -- Jon (talk) 17:31, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Eh, second thought, if it's listed "Forget You" on the official soundtrack for the movie, than I feel it should be linked as that on other pages. We can continue this on the Talk for this page if need be, but because there's been no futher discussion about it for the past few weeks, I'm just going to relink. -- Jon (talk) 18:19, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :::For anyone who doesn't know already, this discussion is continued here.--The World's Smelliest Onion (The World's Smelliest Talk Page) 18:31, October 15, 2011 (UTC)